Neal Caffrey's World
by Cairistona
Summary: Neal likes perfect things... How about a perfect car? Can he even legally obtain a perfect car? no slash


**Neal Caffrey's World**

Completely satisfied contentment welled up in Neal Caffrey as he settled more deeply into the fine leather seat of the sports-car. The car purred as it idled, a silky sound. The vibrations came from the engine in beautiful, rich tones. The steering wheel was smooth and supple in his hands, just waiting for his command as the sun glinted off the gleaming hood. This was perfect. This was the life. And he was going to live it.

He grinned at the dark-hair girl in the passenger seat, and let the engine rev a little. _Vroom, vroom…_

He let out the clutch as he pressed gently on the gas. Oh, baby, it took off like a gentle breeze. The wind came teasing around the windshield and tousled his dark curls. He could help but grin as the little car picked up speed. This… this was sweet. The perfectly tuned hum, the top-of-the –line accessories on the dashboard, the smoothly vacillating dials just behind the steering wheel, the radio dial completely in his possession, the pavement before him waiting to be eaten up at the tap of his foot.

He laughed, a laugh of pure pleasure. This was so fun… everything here…. Everything perfect… everything Neal Caffrey's way … all in Neal Caffrey's world… it was spinning to the tune of this little car.

The girl smiled at him; his laughter was infectious, his charm irresistible. He'd forgotten about her for a few minutes, but when he remembered her, he knew that this car-ride could be even more pleasant. He loved to chat with people, making them feel like they were important. When they felt like that, they were happy. He enjoyed happy people.

He made conversation; she was a little reserved at first but then she warmed up. She lost track of where they were going and begin to savor the ride as well. He liked to make her laugh, and she took pleasure in it. Life was simple here, cruising the streets in this gleaming little car, nothing to worry about…

Things worked like this in Neal Caffrey's world. It spun around that charming grin, and those sapphire eyes that sparkled.

_Vroom, vroom. _He revved it at the stop light, just to hear the music. What a song! He could listen to it for … a very long time… oh, yes! He certainly could... Luxury! This was luxurious… He smiled again.

The green light showed and the car took off.

Neal noticed the clock on the dashboard. Lunchtime was just about here. Peter would be just about to head somewhere for lunch…

A mischievous thought came in to his head. It hadn't been in the original plan. It would just some added icing on the cake. Mmm!

A wickedly delightful grin spread across the conman's face. "Say, you wouldn't mind if we took a slight detour would you, Brook?"

She smiled and shrugged happily; no, it was fine with her.

The FBI office came to view at the next corner. Neal was pretty certain that Peter wasn't going to be sitting at his desk with some disgusting sandwich. Devilled Ham? No way! He grinned, laughing. What a pleasure it would be to have Peter Burke stuck in the passenger seat. Pay back. That would be very, very fun. But not today. Today he'd just get to see the look on the agent's face when he saw him, Neal Caffrey, in this car.

There was Peter stepping out of the office, Jones not too far behind.

The cars ahead of the sports car stopped for the light. Neal brought the little car to a halt and continued to chat with the girl. But he kept half an eye on Peter.

The light would change soon, Neal was almost disappointed, but Peter neared the road and his Taurus.

_Vroom, vroom. _Neal revved the engine and laughed with the girl. He glanced over. Jones was staring, a look of bemused amazement and disbelief on his face; it was gratifying. By now Peter has noticed, too. Peter's look was even better. It was complete shock mixed with disbelief that was beginning to slip into immense irritation. His mouth was opening-

The car took off. Neal chuckled. Gotchya, Agent Burke! The look on Peter's face was worth every single bit of steam Peter might blow off at him later. Actually, it would be fun later, too, because he was perfectly innocent.

This had to be the most enjoyable twenty minutes he'd spent in a long time. This was the life…! It was Neal Caffrey's world unrestrained, spinning around two people in a perfect car, on a perfect day, with a perfect smile.

He liked perfect.

But he couldn't have perfect all the time.

He parked the little car.

"I enjoyed that immensely." He told the girl sincerely.

She beamed. "Well, I'm glad," she answered as he held the door for her.

"I'll come back someday," he said smiling as he looked around, "And maybe see if I can take this baby home for keeps."

"You do that, Mr. Caffrey…" she smiled. "Ah, here's my card,"

"Thank-you," he flashed another smile as he took the card. He pocketed it then tipped his hat to her, "Have a great day."

She chuckled as she leaned back on the car and watched him leave. She'd already had a great day. She'd gone on many test-drives before. Most of them had made her a little tense, more or less, but not this one. This one had been a treat. Letting him take a legal joyride had been fun.


End file.
